Saltwater Taffy
by lydiamaartin
Summary: Just a pebble in the water can set the sea in motion; a simple act of kindness can stir the widest ocean. Or, the story of what happened when a boy fell out of the sea. - crossover drabbles - Dominique/Percy Jackson
1. sea breezes

**Disclaimer: I own nobody, unless stated otherwise. JK Rowling owns Dominique, and Rick Riordan owns Percy.**

**Welcome to yet another collection by Pearl! :P This one, as you can see, is a little different from my usual, but I'm not sure how different yet. It may be a collection of crossover drabbles or just this one particular crossover; I have yet to decide. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it!**

**For Listen's Moments Competition on NGF.**

**moment:** first sight  
><strong>song:<strong> _American Honey_ by Lady Antebellum  
><strong>extras:<strong> wave, crystalline, parchment

* * *

><p><em>there's a wild, wild whisper<br>blowing in the wind_

-:-

It's Tuesday when a boy falls out of the sea.

He appears in a crash of waves against rocky sand, black hair very dark amidst the swirl of ocean water. Behind him, something red and scaly sinks deep into the sea, roaring in pain, and when he looks up, the entire might of the crystalline ocean is reflected in his blue-green eyes.

She shouldn't.

_Son of the Sea God_, whisper the winds fluttering around her, lighter than parchment, colder than the sea.

"What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson."

Dominique helps him up.

-:-

_oh, nothing's sweeter than summertime_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Er, yeah. Welcome to my latest crossover universe. I wish I could give you the actual fic, but it was lost in a virus attack a while ago, so I'm hoping this will satisfy my muse for the time being. And I really hope you all liked it! Please review if you read this far; it'd make my day! :D**

**And don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thank you.  
><strong>


	2. eclipse

**moment:** of interest  
><strong>song:<strong> _Sparks Fly_ by Taylor Swift  
><strong>extras:<strong> speak, effervescent, capture

* * *

><p><em>you touch me once and<br>it's really something,_

-:-

She touches the wound, lightly. Percy cringes.

"_Maman_ can fix this up," she speaks confidently, a smile in her voice. "She can fix you."

"Thank you," he says, but it's for her and not her mother. For _Dominique,_ because his memory of that horrid red monster that had chased him to England fades every time he looks at her, with her bright curls and brighter eyes, her effervescent personality eclipsing the terror of the monster with ease.

Dominique tilts her head. "Did you kill the monster?"

Percy swallows. "Yes."

Dominique's smile all but captures his heart right there. "Good."

He smiles back.

-:-

'_cause i see sparks fly  
>whenever you smile<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To any Percabeth fans, don't worry! I haven't forgotten about Annabeth! ;) In the meantime, though, I hope you guys are enjoying the Dominique/Percy, and please review if you are! :) Speaking of which, thank you _so_ much to everyone who reviewed; I really appreciate it!**

**And don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.  
><strong>


	3. reality dreams

**moment:** first kiss  
><strong>song:<strong> _For The First Time_ by The Script  
><strong>extras: <strong>charcoal, sky, fingertips

* * *

><p><em>we're smiling but we're close to tears<br>even after all these years_

-:-

When they meet again three years later, things are different. They're fifteen now, older, hardened, _different_, and he doesn't fall out of the sea while fighting a monster and she doesn't sit on a rock just so she can feel the wind in her hair and the seaspray on her fingertips. Times are changed.

"Dominique," he breathes, when his pegasus lands. "It's you."

She wants to smile, but she doesn't. Up above, nighttime stains the sky dark with danger, almost the same shade as the charcoal-black wings on his beautiful pegasus. Words die in her throat; she tries to think, but her world seems to be upside down.

"Dominique," Percy repeats, a smile growing on his face as he slides off his pegasus. "I – I missed you."

"I…" Dominique swallows. Three years of dreams, and here is reality. "I missed you, too."

Stars glitter when they kiss that night, but the sun is shining by morning when she wonders if she's his first kiss.

-:-

_we just now got the feeling  
>that we're meeting, for the first time<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope this chapter clears things up regarding the timeline and stuff. It's obviously a bit AU on the Percy end ;) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed; I really appreciate it, and I'd also really appreciate it if you took some time to review this chapter! It'd seriously make my day :D**

**And ****don't**** favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.**


	4. century slipping

**moment:** first argument  
><strong>song:<strong> _The Only Way That I Know How To Feel_ by Boys Like Girls  
><strong>extras: <strong>words, make me, century

**Set a bit after the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>'cause everything feels wrong<br>and I don't know where I belong_

-:-

Walking into the camp feels like her world is slipping upside down.

Everything around her is bright and sunny; Percy's smiling, kids are laughing, and the scent of strawberries fills the air, but it takes all she has not to throw up. _What is she doing here?_ She's not a half-blood – she's nothing special, not in this world, not in _Percy's_ world, not _really_.

"Percy!" calls a girl, her delighted words a second knife in Dominique's heart. Within seconds, a blond girl wearing an orange t-shirt has collided into Percy, hugging him and laughing and _not even noticing Dominique_. And it hurts.

"That was Annabeth," Percy tells her later, giving her a tour of the camp. "She's my best friend. And in, like, ten minutes, she's going to make me help her with head counselor duties, so before that happens, how about you – "

"I wanna go home," Dominique interrupts, and the silence that stretches after her statement feels like a century.

"Why?" Percy asks, his voice unnaturally quiet. "Did – did I do something – ?"

"No, I just…I don't belong here."

"That's ridiculous."

"You know what's _ridiculous_, Percy?"

She's home by the end of the night.

-:-

_i'm fallin' to pieces  
>misery is company<em>

* * *

><p><strong>an: thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to review, too? It'd make my day if you're kind enough to leave me a review :)**

**And don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.**


	5. star shimmer

**moment:** first home together  
><strong>song:<strong> _A Whole New World_ from Aladdin  
><strong>extras: <strong>clasp, featherlight, aubergine

* * *

><p><em>i'm like a shooting star<br>i've come so far_

-:-

Flying on top of Blackjack over the Atlantic ocean is, in a word, _breathtaking_. There's nothing more magical, Dominique thinks, than the way the first stars twinkle in the darkening heavens, the way the sunshine shimmers as it tints the sky aubergine and honey-gold, the way the seas below them crash majestically against the sands of Britain.

It almost makes her regret leaving Percy's world of magic. _Almost_.

"It's nice up here," Percy comments absently, breaking his stoic silence for the first time since he agreed to fly her back home. Dominique adjusts her clasp on his waist and finally manages a smile, even though he can't see it.

"It's beautiful," she agrees, and then Blackjack lands. The impact is featherlight, Blackjack's hooves digging into the sands. Percy slides off first and helps her down.

"Dominique," he starts, his voice breaking. "I'm sorry."

She takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of saltwater and home and remembering those days, all those years ago, when she and Percy had sat out here in the beach, talking of magic and hidden worlds and winning wars. Her memories of that happier time make this beach far more her home, she imagines, than the cottage looming in the distance.

"I'm sorry, too," she tells him softly. "Go win your war for me, would you?"

Percy inhales, exhales, and presses his lips to hers. "I will," he promises.

And then he leaves, soaring into the sky and leaving Dominique behind on the beach where their friendship flourished for the first time.

-:-

_i can't go back to where i used to be  
>a whole new world<em>

* * *

><p><strong>an: my deadline is approaching, so enjoy! thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, and i hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! please review if you're reading this far! :)**

**don't**** favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.**


	6. candlelight

**moment:** crisis/disaster  
><strong>song:<strong> _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole  
><strong>extras: <strong>tempestuous, candle, rock

* * *

><p><em>oh, somewhere over the rainbow<br>bluebirds fly_

-:-

There is a war raging, somewhere in the sky, across the ocean, in an another realm. There is a war raging, tempestuous and deadly, and he is fighting, and she knows this, but there's nothing she can do except watch from the safety of the beach where they first met, watching with a candle to light the night and hoping against hope that he survives.

She doesn't believe in a god who'll help, but Dominique prays anyway.

It takes a month since his message had arrived (_"Dominique, I'm sorry. I want you to know that… there's a war, and I have to fight in it. I'll – I'll come visit you when it's over. If you want. If I can. Um. I'm sorry. Stay safe, all right?"_) before he finally shows up on the beach again.

"Percy," she breathes as Blackjack lands smoothly near the rock where she's been sitting and wishing and praying. "You're alive."

He grins at her, drawing her into a hug that warms her entire body far more than her candle. "I'm alive," he agrees, burying his face in her hair. "I – I missed you. And I'm sorry for the fight. And I – "

"I'm sorry, too," she interrupts, a smile overtaking her face. He looks heartbreakingly gorgeous under the starshine and the candlelight. "I missed you."

Before she can catch herself, she starts leaning in – he's so close already, it'd only take a moment for her lips to brush his again, and she finds herself aching for another kiss after their last few because she's missed him so much and –

Percy steps back, a stricken look in his eyes. "Dominique… I – Annabeth," he says softly, and she feels her world collapsing around her.

-:-

_birds fly over the rainbow  
>why, oh, why, then, can't i?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>an: thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it, thank you, and I'd also really appreciate it if you could review this chapter, as well? Thanks! :D**

**And ****don't**** favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.**


	7. chilled

**moment:** the parting  
><strong>song:<strong> _Hello, Goodbye_ by The Beatles  
><strong>extras:<strong> complete, wind, linger

**note: takes place immediately after the last chapter. also, the song is from percy's perspective this time.**

* * *

><p><em>you say why and i say<br>i don't know_

-:-

"Oh," she murmurs, because what else can she say. "Sorry."

Her candle, still on the sand behind her, seems to glow a little less brighter, a little more darker.

Percy sighs, running a nervous hand through his hair. "Dominique, I – I'm sorry," he says helplessly. "It's just – she's – Annabeth – and I – " His words die in the chill of the evening, lost in the winds that flutter around their heads, and it's almost poetic, except it's so completely _not_.

"Yeah," Dominique says, not sure if she wants to sound as bitter and hopeless as she feels. "You're in love with her. I know that."

"We've been through a lot," he tries to say, but she turns away, unable to linger a minute longer in his presence. "I'm sorry, okay?" he calls as she walks away, stopping only to pick up her candle. "Dominique, please don't run from me again."

"Again," she repeats incredulously, whirling around. "Right, _forgive me_ for not wanting to see the guy I love flirt with someone else. Forgive me for not feeling like I belong in a world of monsters and heroes. _I'm sorry_, Percy. Now, could you just fuck off?"

He stumbles back, perhaps from the curse word or perhaps from the hostility radiating from her. But he doesn't leave, and she's not sure if she hates or loves him for his stubbornness.

"Dominique," he murmurs, taking a step forward, but she steps back again. "I don't want to leave you like this. Can't we – can't we fix this?"

She takes a breath, and his hand is suddenly warm against her cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispers again, "and I – I love you."

"You don't," she tells him, but he presses a kiss to her temple anyway.

And then he leaves, and she's not sure why, but it doesn't really feel like goodbye.

-:-

_you say goodbye  
>and i say hello<em>

* * *

><p><strong>an: well. that's it for this challenge. **_**however**_**, this is obviously not their full story, so I don't think I'm going to mark this as complete just yet. I may or may not steal other prompt sets to fill in the stuff I didn't get to write about here :) that's the plan, anyway. thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, and if you're reading this far, please drop me a review? :D**

**and ****don't**** favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.**


End file.
